The Silver Millennium
by LadyShizuka
Summary: Princess Serenity's Father died. So what next. The Princess grows up w out her dad. But some thing happens she didn't intended. She saw in her mothers sacred mirror a man and not just any man Endymion!
1. The King's death & the princess's Bday

_The Silver Millennium _

_By:Rikku _

_I do not own Sailor Moon but I own the other people! (' . ')>_

_Apollo was the Prince of the Sun but the Dark Kingdom destoryed the sun kingdom, the Planet got so mad that it turned so hot not even the Prince could step on it so it turned into a star. Also the Prince was on the Moon at that time. He also has a sun on his forehead._

_The King has blond hair like Serena and blue eyes. He is very musculent and tall like King Endymion, but I'm thinking a like bet bigger, and he has white robs!_

_The Queen well u now what she looks like!_

Please dont mind my spelling sometimes I dont see my errors!lol

_Chapter 1 The death of the King and the birth of the Sun/Moon Princess!_

_It was in October,snow had covered the Moon. This was when the moon was know as a star of light. It was in the morning. The birds were singing their famous songs outside. The sun had already rose. With pink and light blue clouds every where. The Universe was at peace...for now. Everything was well with the people just walking and minding their busniess. The castle, No the palace was grand. In the master bed room there lay a man and his wife. Just sleeping away. The mans eyes open to see the top of the ceiling. He looked to his right to see his wife sleeping. She slowly opened her eyes. (Yawn)"Good morning my Love." Said the man. "Good Morning." Serenity was the Queen of the Moon & her husband was King Apollo. He smiled. "How was your sleep, my love?" "Fine but restless." "How so?" "Well the weird feeling in my stomach." He laughed. "Thats the baby." He placed his had on her stomach and rested it there. "It's weird how I have a life in there, you really cant tell." They had just found out that Queen Serenity was with child. "How do you feel right now?" "A little sick ,but fine" They both got dressed & went down stairs to eat breakfeast."Hunny, try my eggs the cook does_

_wonderful." "Well maybe a little." "And I will try your soup." Apollo took her soup and Serenity took some of his eggs. Soudleny the King collapsed."Someone help!" The Queen yelled in her stressed voice. "The King has been poisoned." "Someone" "Please don't die, don't die on me and the baby please." She started to cry." "Take care of her for us,... name her after you but make her nickname Serena...." Those were the last works of the King. Luna and Artemis came running. When the docter got there he was too late the King was dead when he got there. Serenity knew who did it. It was Beryl. She hated the Queen so she tried to poison her, so she could kill her for what she had done to her mother. A week had past, the funeral was long and sad. Everyone paid tribute to the King. Serenity visted his grave everyday telling him about what went on and how she was doing and the baby of course._

_Nine months had past. The whole kingdom was excited to know what the baby was, because the inner & the outter planets all had princesses, but the Earth. The Earth had a Prince that was 3 years old. The day had finally come. It was June 30. The Baby was born. It was a baby girl. When Queen Serenity first saw her & held her she fell in love with her. She did as her husband had wished and named her after herself. Serenity, but everyone called her of cource her nickname given to her by her father, Serena. The kingdom wasn't suprised when she turned out to be a girl, but they loved her any way. But some how the King knew it would be a girl. Serena had the same color hair as her fathers (blond) and the same eyes as her mother ( sky blue).__ Queen Serenity thought about how much Serena looked like her father. The only thing that showed in the baby of her was her eyes and her face the other features were of her father, which was good because she got the good part of his features. The Queen thought and hoped the baby's future was britter than that of her husband. She would die if Serena was killed. The Queen could not stand being alone. Even thought Light calls Darkness and Darkness calls light._

_a/n: hope u liked! If not then fine! um... this is my first fanfiction so dont kill me! lol. If u want to e-mail me and give me some requies on a fanfiction u want me to do I will see if i like your idea and e-mail u back if i like! E-mail: is on profile but here it is anyway or IM me at Hberry9 ! Hope u like! See u! _


	2. The growing of the New Princess and Evil...

_Sailor Lucia: That is a very good question! lol! I acually thought I cleared it up in Ch.1 but if u want I tell. Well the Sun was a planet because it was not a Star at the time! The Negaverus (sp?) attacked the SunKingdom and No one servied and the Sun got so mad dont as, It is in a way 'live' kinda. Just go with it! lol. it got hotter and hotter so not even the King himself if he were there could stand on it, not even it's new princess. So I hope that cleared it up abit!_

_Rikku:We hope u like this story so enjoy please! And since for no apernt reason this has not been on the front page yet! Tell your friends to read and review! Look for other fanfiction too! _

_Sessy: Yah u better like it or I'll.._

_Rikku: Be nice my love! lol_

_Chapter 2 The growing of the new Princess and Evil lurks._

_Serena was about a one years old at this time. "Serenity... My percious daughter, I'm so happy you're mine. "Queen Serenity wonted to celebrate having Serena. "Lets invite everyone and celebrate..." Right behind her was a pretty mirror, but if you looked at it in away it can look evil. If the Queen knew that it had an evil person in it than she probly wont have it in there."Congratulations Queen," some little people said. "I've been waiting for you, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus." Mercury is a girl with Blue hair and eyes, her real name is Amy. Mars is a girl with raven/purpleish hair and her real name is Raye. Jupiter is a brown haired and she has green eyes and her name is Lita. Venus is a blond haired and blue eyed girl and her real name is Mina. Amy has short hair, Raye has long hair just lose, Lita had her hair in a ponytail,& Mina had her hair lose, but pulled back in a red bow. At that time they were in their SailorScout form. "Princess Serenity's Four Guardian Goddesses!" They all were very young. They were around 4 or 5 years old. But in Mina's case she was 3, now she was no longer the youngest. "Queen... The day has come. We will protect her! She will become Queen!" "She'll grow and soon she'll catch up with you," the Queen said. "Congratulations,Queen!" "To you!" "To you!" What they all didn't know was there was an univited person lurking in the dark. "Let me in... on this celebration!" (gasp) "The biggest event on the moon, and you forgot me?!, the evil monster asked. (chills) "Tainting our holy palace!" "Who are you?!" ased Mina. "I live here too!" " I came from the deep moon." ( ke ke) She said. "Your lying! you dont live here!" said Lita. "It's you, isn't it?!" "Invading our moon!" said Raye. "Monsrosity of evil, spreading the darkness!!" (ke ke ke ke) Handing Venus, Princess Serenity. The Queen said,"if you seek peace......I shall welcome you." " but,I can't let you bring evil and darkness!" "Silly you... Queen... You need darkness... Just lend me your hand." The evil monster keep going on and on. "you too have come from another galaxy. We share the same origin."_

_" Welcome the darkness..." "Freakish one!Vanish at once!" Raye yelled. "With light comes darkness. The dark calls the light...... as the light calls upon the dark!! "She said.(?!) (Flash) Queen Serenity took out her Siver Imperium Crystal that was attahed to the Creasent Wand. Serenity blasted her with her wand. "Graaaayh!!" "Ooohhh!" "I shall seal you away ...... in the darkness forever!" The Queen yelled. She also blasted the mirror for that is where she came from. "A gift from me!!" "Take it!! My beautiful curse!!" She Keep running her mouth. "This Kingdom will cease to exist!! The Princess will die before she sees her throne. That is my gift to you!" "Wagh,Wagh," Serena cried. _

_A/N: Hope u liked! Disclammer is on Ch.1! Poor Serena. I'm doing another one and its with vampires! he he Sessy my love! That was random! hehe No he is not in the story but I had to say Sessy is my lover! he he I'm the Lady of the Western Lands! he he bye people!_


	3. All Grown up, moving on to boys, & just ...

The Silver Millennium

Rikku: Thank u for the Reviews! Tell me what fanfictions to do! I might just do it!

Chapter 3 All Grown up,moving on to boys, andJust moving on in life.

Thourgh the years Serena grew to have her mother's hair (Meatballs),she grew to be gracefull,& beautiful. Fiveteen years have past by and all the girls (Serena, Ami, Makoto, Rai, & Minako) have grown. They all have lived in peace, the SailorScouts were not even needed, until now!

The girls and some other girls also know as Diana and Erica. Diana is guarden of the Earth and Erica is guarden of the Sun. Diana was SailorEarth and Erica was SailorSun. But no one knew that except Washu, SailorCosmos, and them. (But that is another story 'He He').Diana has brown hair and deep stormy blue eyes. Diana's hair was always different but mostlydown and curly. Erica is blond with crystal blue eyes. She looks kinda like Serena,but with a single bun. A man came out of nowhere and throug a huge fireball at them."Mercury Star Power" "Mars Star Power" "Jupiter Star Power" "Venus Star Power" they all transformed, but Serena, Erica and Diana. But they guarded Princess Serena anyway. The others stared to power up. "Lets see if you can stand my fireball." "Mars Fire Ball Ignite!" "Venus Love Chain in circle!" "Jupiter Thunder Cloud Zap!" "Mercury Shine Aqual Alsine!" They all comebined their powers all together."aahhhhhhhh!" He disappeared. " Great job scouts!" Said Luna. " Most you suprise us when where having a good time." "It's called training like Princess Serenity trains to become Queen and it is up to you to keep her safe!" They all detransformed. "Have you guys ever hared of Prince Endymion?" Asked Raye."No!" Everyone said. "What about him?" Asked Mina. "They say he is the strongest and most handsomest man on Earth!" "He's probly not as cute as my Alan" said Mina. Sweatdrops appeared on all the princesses. The night was young and Princess Serena went to the room where her mother kept the crystal. She didn't care for the crystal, but for the image mirror. The image mirror showed anything that the person in front of it wanted, but (Theres always a BUT) only the Queen was allowed in there. So Serena snuck in there. She only wanted to see what Raye was talking about the most handsomest man. The screen turned on Serena asked to see the man. A man appeared he had black short hair, dark ocean blue orbs, and a nicely shaped body. Every night she did this untill she wanted to see him in person.

A/N: Alot of my chapters are short so dont worry I try to make it longer! Hope u likey!


	4. Prince Endymion the Crown Prince of Eart...

Chapter 4 Prince Endymion the Crown Prince of Earth

( Serenity's pov.)

It was along night all I could think about was only him. I couldn't fall asleep, but suddenly I dosed off. I started to dream again the same weird dreams as always. A man is calling out to me I call him "love." Is this the man hands my future lies in. Of course I never told anyone about these dreams. Knowing my mother or friend they might over react and start making plans for my wedding. Everyone keeps telling me and telling me I have to marry sometime and all I do is say I will, but will I before mother makes me brothed to some man I dont even know. I thought of the future alot not know what to think I just go on with life. I woke up early in the morning shaking of the affects of the dream. My mother wasn't awake. I had on my off white dress on the clinged in a positive way. It went down to the ground and flowed like the others. It was also strap less. Once I was done dressing I walked out of the palace and started to walked among the moon flowers. I thought about their beauty. I sat and watched the Sun rise and I also watched the Earth. The clouds were pink, the litest I have ever seen it and the most pretty purple I have ever seen, it was also light blue as the usal for the Moon. I watch the Earth it was so blue and green and so full of life. I once again thought of the Crown Prince of Earth. The way he looked I know I was in love, but how could I be in love I didn't even know him. But the thing is I was not in love with his looks but with him. Dont get me wrong he is gorgouse and all but I would watch him talk to his Generals and listen he seemed like me somehow. He hated arranged marrages too but he also said his father was talking to a Queen about marrying them. I was saddened by this news. So then I finally dicided to go get a closer look at him when mother was busyest with her work. It is 4:00 P.M. Mother was picking out Knights for our planet and to watch me and after that she had a ton of paper work I told her that I was going to Pluto, I then called Pluto and told her to cover for me. Pluto and Me were very good friends she owed me this favor. Even though I almost never get to see her anymore. I remembered when my friend's fate was sealed. Becoming the Solider of Time, protecting the Gate of Time. I dont even know why there is a Gate of Time it's only a waste of time if you ask me. Why did they have to choose Pluto instead of Julian. Julian, Setsuna's younger brother. He looks kinda like her. He had the same hair color, but different eyes. They were green the limest green I have ever seen. Julian was only one year older than I. He acted like an older brother figure to me. (But he had a **HUGE** crush on her.) Julian was very attractive but she only had a brother and sister feeling for him. She stoped for a second. I need to stop thinking and just go. So after her thinking, she went to Earth.

Sorry its so short, but I hope you guys like!


	5. Love at first sight

The Silver Millennium

A/N: Hey people I just wanted to thank u for the reviewing and that I'm not going to update again until I get 10 reviews! Sorry for doing this but I feel like people dont like my fanfiction! Tear Tear Hope u like! Literly

Chapter 5 Love at first sight

(With Serena) She had finally touched the ground and was in a town. She looked around at the new and different things. Earth was strange. Her home was glowing, while the Earth had normal different colors. She was in a new world know. She walked around looking at the people and their different things.

She was no longer in the village but walking on a diserted road and saw a small path way and started to walk it. Soon she felt an invisible barer and used her secret powers to open the barer but not breaking it. She walked in finding the most beautiful garden with flowers that she didn't know of. There were stray columns but they were across from each other She walk over to them and saw a man and hid quickly.

She watched the man and almost instintly found out it was Prince Endymion. (With Endymion) He had walked to the garden to excape the palace, but of cource he know he was not alone. He had senced a power. "Whos there show your self!" (With Serena) She know she was in for it. "I am sorry I didn't know any one was here, until I saw you." She steped out. (With Endymion) The female whos feminine voice he heard steped out in the clearing. Her voice was like bells chiming. He thought he was seeing a Goddess. She had long flowing blond sun kiss hair in two buns and hair coming down. She had angel like skin, she was glowing.

She had the most crystal blue eyes he'd ever seen in his life. She had a beautiful white dress on. "Do you live near here?" he asked. (With Both of them) "No, I live far away." "Whats the name of the village, planet, what?" "I cant tell you that." Serena said calmly. She knew if she told him she would be rejected. "Well whats your name?" "Serrenni... Serena, whats yours?" "Mine is Enddy... Darien." "I thought it was Crown Prince Endymion of Earth." "How... are you a witch or somthing?" "No." "I thought so because I would of pegged you as a Goddess." She stared to laugh lightly. He smiled. He liked when she laughed. She was different than other girls, she wasn't the rich obnocous type. Most girls in the Kingdom only wonted his money or the title that came with him and his power. "So, Since you know who I'm why dont you flak over me?" "Why would I do that?"She blushed and asked sweetly. "Because alot of girls in the village fune over my money and good looks." "Weird because were I come from all the guys fune over me, but I reject them."

"Same with me, but with princess and Ladys." 'Same here, Same here' 'Could she be the one.' he thought. "Oh my goss I lose the time now my mom going to kill me." "You have to go?"He frowned not wanting to let this Goddess go. "Unfortunaly, yes. It was nice to finally meet you." 'What.. finally what does that mean?' "You too,...Hold on come to the ball next weekend." He pulled a peice of paper out and handed it to her. "Thank you." "I would really like to see you there." He smiled softly. She soon walked away. Finally out of sight she teliported to her home.

A/N:Well what will happen next? Who knows! lol! raises hand I do! lol. Hope u people like! And I just spaced the story out for the heck because I wanted and it looks better!lol Over and Out! lol! bye


	6. Note pple

A/N:

Alrighty. I have a question on my story. Do u think I should keep going with the based story on the manga or go with my own flow? I really want to know so Review so I know! um.. and pple remember the name of my story because I might change the summary. so yah . and tell me what I can do to make this story good! ok! thank u pple lol! If u need to e-mail me its k. um I'm going to have some new fanfics out to and I hope u like! See yah Rikku


	7. Another Ball

Chapter 6 Another Ball

I want to thank all who have reviewed even though it is not as much as I wanted... but yah it will have to do... ;;; I feel like I cant write. Sigh Oh well... hope those of you who are reading like it!

Serena soon found an area where no one was and as she was about to teleport she felt a tug on her dress. She looked down to see a beautiful male white tiger. "Hello there, what do you want," she asked the tiger. Serena bent down on her knees to look at the tiger. "Do you have a home?" She asked even it she knew it would not answer. "Would you like to come to the moon with me?" As soon as she got the words out of her mouth the tiger started to purr. "Well, I guess that is a yes." Serena than stood up and started to teleport with her new friend into the garden. "Well, we're here." She told the tiger. " I should call you something shouldn't I... how about... Damen... wait no... um... I know Arrow." She said. "Well let's go and face the impending music." Serena and Arrow started to walk in the castle when she heard her mother.

"Serenity! Luna and all I mean all the guards were looking for you we thought something bad happened to you!"

"Sorry mom."

"Don't do that tomorrow o.k.! And what is that?" She was pointing to Arrow.

"That's my new tiger, Arrow and why, what's tomorrow?"

"Serena, you went to Earth didn't you? You know you're not aloud up there not just yet!"

"Not just yet? What?"

"Its nothing and we are going to have ball tomorrow and you have to go, I am going to make an announcement and it will I mean, will change your life."

"But."

"No buts you are going to this ball no matter what." Then the Queen just left. Serena went into the library where a piano was and she started to play. 'I am sixteen I should be able to do what I wont to do and why did she say not just yet?' A woman came in. Serena was still playing the piano. The woman came up to Serena and leaned against the piano.

"Hello Amara."

"You gave us quite a scare back there, Princess."

"Mom call you?"

"Yes, she said something about some news about you and this ball."

"I don't know what she is going to say, no one knows."

"Luna probably knows."

"Probably"

Serena signed. 'Probably'

(On the Earth in Elysian)

"Endymion where have you been!" Asked one of his Generals.

"Does it matter Nephrite?"

"YES!"

"You could have been hurt or even worse you could have been killed!" Said another General named Zoisite.

"Zoisite you know that is very unlikely." Said another General named Kunzite.

"Where were you any way?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Did you find someone, a girl maybe?" There was a knock on the door and a servant girl came in.

"Highness and my Lords."

"Highness, the king wishes to speak to you now," the servant girl said as she exited slowly.

"All right."

He walked in the throne room where his father was. Endymion disliked his father in some ways. The King had dark black hair like Endymion's, and green eyes. Endymion's mother died when he was three. She died giving birth to his baby sister, Diana. Endymion's mother had brown hair and, deep stormy blue eyes. That is who Endymion got his eyes from. The King loved her so much he never even thought to remarry. So he had hired a lot of servants to raise them. He was always busy, and never really saw his children. He couldn't even look at them, they reminded him of his wife. So they practically grew up with out a father or a mother. It surprised Endymion that he wonted to talk to him. He walked up to a door with the sign of Earth on it (E). He slowly opened the door and found his father. He walked over to where his father was.

"Yes father, you wished to speak with me."

"Yes, Endymion I am sorry but there will be no ball, but we will be going to a ball and yes I am coming."

"What! I just invited someone who I really like and I don't know how to connect her and tell her it's off!"

"I'm sorry, but that's your problem and this is for your own good."

"I can't believe you!" Endymion walked out. We walked outside where his generals were.

"The ball was cancelled." Endymion said angrily.

"Why so mad, you never like going to balls any way," said Kunzite.

"I know but I invited someone important and than he goes and chancels it then says I have to go to another ball for my own good. What good will it do me?" The general all look at the ground and said nothing.

"What do you guys know, that I don't?"

"Well we over heard one of the servants." Said Nephrite.

"What did you hear?"

"Well..." Kunzite started but didn't finish.

"You should sit for this one." Kunzite told him.

"I rather stand, thank you." Endymion said sternly.

"Ok, here it goes now you wont try to hurt me if I tell you this will you?" Asked Kunzite.

"If you don't hurry up and spit it out a ready!" Endymion yelled.

"Well we heard one servant say...

A/N: Bwaa hahha ahha ha... cliffhanger giggle I hate when people do that to me. lol. but I did it. lol. I have become what I hate. lol. and I am so sorry I have not updated in a long time ;;; I hate writers block or ..um I didn't want to write but tonight I was pumped up. lol . Hope you like. And please Review I want to know what you guys think of it! And whoever reads it I hope and expect you to review! And thats a command ;.) lol Just j/k!

PS. I was think Editing my first chappies and makeing them better... Tell Me what u think!

Well I hope U guys review and enjoy...Over and Out!

The Future only starts with just one star-me Rikku


End file.
